


【独普】千万不要让你的哥哥灵魂出窍-沉睡的储物箱

by anncubs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anncubs/pseuds/anncubs





	【独普】千万不要让你的哥哥灵魂出窍-沉睡的储物箱

【独普】千万不要让你的哥哥灵魂出窍

0.0

路德维希在这之后严肃的教育了费里西安诺。

费里，听着，虽然是哥哥，但是在这件事情上我们要肩负起保护哥哥的责任！

然后对方少见的严肃的点点头。

 

0.1一觉醒来发现自己变成了浮云这可怎么好

 

 

同志们请先让我们将这个奇怪的标题（很明显是标题党的东西）放一放，来讲述一些基本的东西。

 

土豆兄弟家的早晨通常是怎样的呢?

 

早晨，路德维希起床，路过哥哥的房间叫吉尔伯特的名字，一直到听到吉尔伯特爬回床上的响声，然后路德维希下楼准备早餐。处理好之后，将滚烫的牛奶倒进杯子里上楼去，第二次走到卧室抓起哥哥帮他套上衣服，在迷迷糊糊之中叮嘱他要吃早饭要遛狗最好乖乖呆在家里，下楼拿起自己的文件准备出门隐隐约约听到楼上传来重物倒回床铺的声响然后叹口气又将牛奶放进保温壶。

 

吉尔伯特的一天生活是中午开始，他房间里的游戏机常常通宵作业，如果可以游戏机一定会站起来叉腰大骂他娘的是不是想玩儿死我，但是我们可爱的现实世界是不允许这件事情真实发生的，所以我们只能在一些幻想架空的小说或者动漫里面看到这种不可思议的场景。

 

今天吉尔伯特在听到弟弟第一次唤醒他的叫喊声时被惊醒，是的是真的醒过来了！他和所有读者朋友们都有些惊喜，这当然不是因为他家的游戏机真的拟人成功进化成妖而是在昨天晚上游戏机彻底崩溃甩手不干，好哥哥吉尔伯特为了不影响阿西的休息而放弃修理它只能早早的上床裹着，不小心地时候睡着了，于是今天早上他成功的在阿西的呼唤下找回了他的意识。

清醒的意识有的时候并没有迷迷糊糊的状态来得有用，比如吉尔伯特现在感觉自己是躺在硬邦邦的地板上觉得匪夷所思，而通常情况下他的潜意识会在他起床之前就帮忙解决了这个问题。

还未搞清楚今天为什么会睡在地板上，他闭着眼睛慢吞吞地支起上半身，长久以来的生物钟强烈的排斥了他的早起，后脑勺强烈的痛给他看了，没有空闲的脑子可以用来思考这个问题，他在原地晕了很久，然后已经到了阿西再次上楼的时间。

“哥哥？你起床了吗？哥哥？……”路德维希轻轻推开了他卧室的门。

吉尔伯特终于感觉他的脑袋好些了。

阿西，我今天醒得很早哟！

“哥哥？！你怎么睡在地板上？”

可爱的WEST一脸责备走过来准备把他扶到床上，于是他自然而然的准备握住那双已经比他宽厚的手，然后，吉尔伯特震惊了……

阿西的手穿过了他的身体伸向了下方！

顺着阿西手伸向的地方，吉尔伯特彻底愣住，他看见自己是像幽灵一样坐在一个和自己一模一样的身体上，看着阿西双手扶起“自己”放到床上，然后亲切的为“他”盖好被子。

等等！他是谁？!我又是谁？！=口=！

吉尔伯特的瞌睡虫一扫而光。

阿西！阿西！我在这里啊！

他凑到路德维希面前扯开嗓子又喊又叫，但是阿西却一点反应也没有。

桀桀桀！我知道了！阿西我知道了今天是愚人节阿是不是是不是啊哈哈哈哈……

但是一瞬间看到日历就笑不出来了。

愚人节明明早就过了阿！

还有那个和本大爷一模一样的身体优势哪儿来的啊！

吉尔伯特觉得背脊上一阵阴冷。

阿西我在这儿阿！在这儿阿！T口T

 

今天哥哥的睡眠似乎格外好，路德维希看着哥哥均匀的呼吸连想要打扰的心都消失了，他最后掖了掖被子，起身去把牛奶放进保温壶。窗外阳光明媚空气清新小鸟可爱的叫……

 

阿、阿西……！T口T……我变成幽灵了么……？

 

今天天气真好，路德维希想。

 

 

0.2就算是浮云本大爷也是帅气的浮云不过这到底是怎么回事啊！

 

路德维希忙着上班急急忙忙地要走，吉尔伯特也“明目张胆”的跟着上了车，可惜他的弟弟一点没有发现这件事，还以为哥哥在床上继续甜美的梦。

 

唉……

吉尔伯特发出第28次叹气。

 

现在的情况就是吉尔伯特大爷有生之年提前进入了幽灵状态，不过他没有见到自己亲爱的爷爷以及亲父先生就是了。可以自由穿过障碍物，恩，很好的技能，不过没有人能听得见他的声音，这个简直是悲剧。

吉尔伯特泪流满面的看着前面驾驶座上专心致志开车的阿西的后脑勺，思考了十种引起阿西注意的方法未果。

 

要怎么让一个人注意到完全没有实体的灵魂状态呢？

 

到了办公室，吉尔伯特愁眉苦脸的趴到路德维希办公桌上。他曾经有掀桌的冲动，不过怎样触碰到桌子是个问题。阿西就在自己面前专心的打字，可是自己就坐在他的面前他都不知道，不过阿，真不愧是本大爷的弟弟，工作的时候也是十万分的帅气阿！想到这一点的时候，吉尔伯特郁闷的心情不知怎么的变成了一种自豪。

 

“嗨！小路德~”隔壁办公室的弗朗西斯突然冒出，附赠的玫瑰花背景以及亮闪闪的背景灯刷白了路德维希眼镜后面的毫无表情，一头金黄色的头发被三色的头绳扎起，露出精致的脸，当然，还有脸上被仔细处理过的小胡渣~“哥哥我特地给你送来了本月的计划哟~”

“三天之前你就该交给我了吧！”路德维希额头上膨的一声长出了一个小十字。

弗朗吉！

吉尔伯特看见老友的出现激动地冲上去，不过他似乎忘记了自己今天的情况时分特殊，所以他穿过了弗朗西斯最终半个脑袋埋入了隔壁办公室。

 

“因为哥哥我完美的性格不允许哥哥我交给你一份不完美的计划嘛……”弗朗西斯拉过刚刚吉尔伯特坐着的旋转椅，优雅的来上一圈之后正对上一脸胃疼的路德维希，“所以说小路德你应该认识到这三天哥哥我是多么的辛苦~这一点难道都不足以弥补三天的延迟么？哥哥我真伤心……”

心碎抚胸幽怨恨恨样……

玫瑰花瞬间应景憔悴……

“弗朗西斯……”

“怎么？小路德有什么关于关于爱和美好的事情要和哥哥我探讨么？”—w—~

“你可以出去了。”

“真、真过分！哥哥我好不容易来一次就没有什么关于爱的事情么？！”=口=

 

吉尔伯特费了点心思才把头从墙里面弄出来，事实上他不是在纠结于办法，而是在思想斗争他作为一枚幽灵是否有资格把脑袋砸进墙里，他想清楚这个问题之后成功并且相当轻松的把头弄了出来。然后郁闷的坐上旁边的椅子，吉尔伯特将下巴抵到椅背上像一个不被关注的小孩子一般垮着脸。

喂……阿西，弗朗吉……本大爷在这儿阿……

喂！你们有没有听到阿……

吉尔伯特有些恼怒的开始摇晃椅子。

为什么啊为什么啊为什么偏偏是本大爷变成这个样子不公平啊混蛋！=皿=！

“吉尔伯特你吃太多土豆了么？”有着两条粗粗的眉毛的绅士先生推门而入，“在老远就能听见你傻呼呼的嗓门！”嫌弃般瞥了一眼角落的吉尔伯特，亚瑟直径走到路德维希办公桌旁扔下一叠文件。

吉尔伯特听到了今天最美妙的一句话，路德维希和弗朗西斯则纳闷地看着他，屋子里面三个人都像看到了神奇的东西那样。

“怎、怎么了？”有些不习惯接受别人直愣愣眼光看着自己的亚瑟不明所以的发出疑问，特别是吉尔伯特，他敢发誓这是他第一次见到他如此热烈的眼神……

 

0．3混蛋你们都没有见过幽灵吗不要那么大惊小怪还有本大爷不是什么实验室的小白鼠不要再握身上使用奇怪的东西！

 

“好吧，现在我们来谈谈我们目前的状态。”亚瑟抱臂靠坐在屋里的沙发上向着吉尔伯特的方向扬起他标志性的眉毛，“你因为不可知的原因变成了幽灵状态……”

恩、恩

吉尔伯特表情严肃的点头。

“要哥哥我说啊……”弗朗西斯弯腰冲着亚瑟目光的方向挥了挥手，“小吉尔真的有在这里吗？亲爱的小亚瑟你不会在讲一个没品的笑话吧？”

“去死！”亚瑟一脚踢了过去，被对方笑着躲开。

“哥哥你真的在这里吗？”路德维希不确定的看着吉尔伯特所在的位置，“可是床上躺着的那个……”

那也是我啊！T皿T

吉尔伯特欲哭无泪，求助般的看着亚瑟。

“好了好了你别摆出那种脸……”亚瑟翻了个白眼扭过头去，“我家里似乎有相关的魔法书，但是很久没有用过所以大概是找不到了吧。”

不可以！

吉尔伯特冲过去但是再次成功的冲到了隔壁办公室，这一次他立刻退回来了。

等等！混蛋！你一定要找到那东西啊！本大爷就只能靠你了呀！

“不过上次搬家的时候似乎丢掉了。”

吉尔伯特瞬间僵硬。

“亚瑟，你真的有办法吗？”路德维希听到这里立刻严肃起来。

“呃，这个……似乎……”

“今天这里看起来特别热闹呢阿鲁~”小个子的中/国人这时从门口冒出头来，后面跟本田菊一起进到办公室。

“早安，各位。”

“大家都在这里讨论什么事情吗？”

“王耀先生，本田。”路德维希立刻向对方打招呼。

“呀呀，我们在讨论小吉尔美丽的状态呢~”弗朗西斯欢快的靠了过去，攀上王耀的肩膀，微笑着向他介绍情况。

“只是吉尔伯特变成了幽灵的状态而已……”

什么是“只是”！吉尔伯特无声地掀桌表示抗议。

“阿，这样吗？”王耀四处望了望，最后还是收回了目光。

“我们正在寻找解决的办法。”路德维希苦恼地伸手抵上太阳穴。

“只有亚瑟一个人能看到，感觉很狡猾呐~”弗朗西斯不满的叉腰，金色的发丝随着摇动的头微微晃动。

“这样的话，在下倒是有一个办法。”本田菊突然说道，“各位有听说过降灵术这种事情么？

“菊，你又在玩什么危险的东西么阿鲁？！”王耀睁了眼睛盯着本田菊，“就像之前被带到我家来的贞子那样？”

“不、不是那个……”本田菊立刻否认了。

虽然在下觉得只是电影的话不是太过危险的存在……

“要怎么做呢本田？”路德维希听到有办法几乎立刻抬头看着他。

“哦，是这样……”本田菊拿出口袋中的108佛珠，“通过法术让死去的亡者附身到或者的人身上以获得信息。”

这可是我花了很久从网上淘来的著名神社的据说是被当作特别供奉物品对待的圣器呢！

“要试试吗？”

 

{此番起灵，

一之为父，

此番起灵，

二之为母，

三则是为故里兄弟，

请故里兄弟回向我身，

如果你在黄泉国度听到我声就请站起来，

若是听到这串珠链就寻声而来！}（1*）

 

0.4幸运小熊猫的第二种用处 

 

本田菊双手合拢，高举又降，长长的佛珠对着路德维希劈头打下。

“哇阿！不要这么用力阿西会受伤的！”被打中的人抱着头面向本田发起火。

“成、成功了？！”本田几乎不敢相信看着自己的手。

弗朗西斯走过去对准“路德维希”的额头一拳敲下，立刻被报复性的按住头向办公桌上压去，“这个感觉确定是小吉尔没错了……阿，笨蛋不要对哥哥我使用暴力！”

“有踏实的感觉……”吉尔伯特按住弗朗西斯的时候几乎要感动得流泪。

“恭喜你啊，小吉尔……”弗朗西斯用尽力气推开吉尔伯特的限制，起身理了理衣领，“看见你在小路德的身体里的感觉真奇怪……”他扯了扯“路德维希”的脸，“哥哥我敢打赌小路德从来没有笑得这么死蠢！吉尔伯特先生你真的是他的哥哥吗？我很怀疑……”

“当然是！阿西可是本大爷自豪了二十几年的重要的弟弟阿！”吉尔伯特愤恨地拍开他。

“总之，先想想可以帮助吉尔伯特回到自己身体的办法吧阿鲁，一直在路德维希身体里也不是法子。”

“有什么办法都给本大爷好好的想啊！”路德维希，阿不，现在因该说是吉尔伯特激动的拍打着桌子。

“我是很想帮忙，不过那本魔法书……”亚瑟闭上眼睛想了想，“必须要将所有角落全部翻找一边才行呐。”

“可是时间来得及吗？”本田突然想到了什么，“这个法术对于被附身的人的身体是个极大的负担，如果超过那个极限的话就会造成无法逆转的伤害。”

“你怎么不早说？！”吉尔伯特一把抓住本田菊的衣领，“快把本大爷放出来！”

“可是……”本田尴尬地挠挠头，“没有器皿的话放出来说不定你就会烟消云散了……”

“容器的话，用这个怎样？！”王耀眼睛闪着光芒抓起路德维希桌上的一个东西，众人看清之后都忍不住扭头嗤笑。

“本大爷的幸运熊猫？！”

“多么可爱呐阿鲁！”

“这个东西真的能装下本大爷么？！”=口=

“只要是可以附身的容器对于灵魂来说是不管大小都可以的吧！”

“但、但是……”

但是本大爷如此帅气阿！

“听着小吉尔……”忍住笑意的弗朗西斯抓住吉尔伯特的双肩，仔细看就可以发现他忍笑人到双肩抖动到不行，“再不做决定的话west就有危险了！”

对阿！west！

“既然这样……那就就决定这样了吧！”吉尔伯特握紧拳头，“把本大爷放出来！”

“那么，请让在下来吧！”

本田菊拿出他的珠链又念叨了一阵，吉尔伯特只觉得自己被一股奇怪的力量轻轻一提便被扯出了阿西的身体，然后头顶钝钝的一撞，全身挤进了一个狭小的空间。

“慢着！他进去之后又在向外面泻出来！”唯一能够看见灵魂状态的亚瑟突然警告说。

泻？！喂拜托你换个词好不好？！感觉本大爷像是什么恶心的物体一样！-皿-！

“我有很好的东西阿鲁！”小个子的中/国商人突然兴奋地掏出一张写满了奇怪文字的黄色长条纸张，大喊着“急急如律令”这样奇怪的口号按在幸运小熊猫的背脊，猛地一震，吉尔伯特的声音象是被塞了棉花一样朦朦胧胧含糊不清。

“这什么？！”

幸运小熊猫挥动着不算长的手臂抗议王耀粗鲁的动作，但是被理解为卖萌而被王姓老板抓进了怀里狠狠蹂躏。

“好，好可爱阿鲁//////~！果然当初把幸运小熊猫卖给吉尔伯特你是个正确的决定啊！”

路德维希靠在座椅的靠背上，因为被幽灵俯身而消耗了大量体力不得不很虚弱地说话，“亚瑟……”

“都说了我家的魔法书还不知道……”亚瑟不耐烦地挥手，但是对上路德维希认真的眼神又什么都说不出来，“……好吧我尽力。”

听到到回复，路德维希终于转脸过去看着被王耀当作玩偶蹂躏的哥哥。

 

“那么今天我就先回去了。”亚瑟给众人打了个招呼离开，弗朗西斯无事可做也讪讪地走掉。“如果有什么美丽的事情可以到隔壁办公室来找哥哥我哟甜心们~~”

王耀和本田菊本身便是顺路过来看看大家，没有什么特别的事情（只是王耀想宣传一下自己铺子里的新产品），所以在对于吉尔伯特的事情上想不出办法的现在也没有在留下的必要，决定回家再看看有没有什么线索（王耀家里的奇怪的书籍可多了，他打算回去好好翻一翻）。

整个办公室于是就剩下了土豆兄弟一人和一……和一只幸运熊猫先生。

“阿西……”

吉尔伯特张开双腿呈V字形，双手撑在两腿之间的桌面上垂头丧气地样子。路德维希不知道是不是因为变小了的缘故，今天哥哥的动作也变得可爱了。

“对不起……”

“为什么要道歉呢？这不是哥哥的错吧。”

路德维希立刻从腋下架起吉尔伯特，将抱起小宝宝一样，小心翼翼地将“幸运小熊猫”吉尔伯特放在腿上，看着哥哥的眼睛。

那里才是哥哥真正的样子。

“阿西，我会想办法变回来的！”Q_Q吉尔伯特愤恨的想要握拳，却发现没有五指，于是又锤头丧气了。

“没有关系，哥哥，……”就这样也不错……

路德维希心情变得好一点了。

 

0．5生活出BUG的时候到处乱跑是很危险的小盆油门要记得听妈妈的话

 

由于今天哥哥的突发情况耽误了很久的工作时间，路德维希决定要抓紧补回来。当吉尔伯特认真地弟弟开始工作的时候，吉尔伯特就越加的无聊了。在家的话还有电动可以玩，而在办公室这种地方……特别是他亲爱的弟弟的办公室，吉尔伯特也不指望能在这里找到像弗朗西斯一样多的小玩意儿。

“阿西，我看我还是回家吧。”吉尔伯特第四十九次翻身，他确信他已经用他的身体压平了沙发上的每一寸褶皱。

“可是哥哥，你现在这种样子回家很危险的。”

“但是本大爷在这里真的很无聊啊！”

如果非要判定的话，吉尔伯特一定是使用近似于哀求的语气了。

“不管怎样，哥哥你就是不能出去！”

“阿西……”按照土豆弟弟一贯的死脑筋性格，吉尔伯特知道再怎样说也没有用。

所以等到中午路德维希开始午休的时候，吉尔伯特感到久违的机会终于来了！

他爬上置放了两盆小植物的窗台，庆幸为了提供足够新鲜地空气窗户一直打开着，否则凭他目前的身高要打开一扇被弟弟反锁住的门是相当不容易的。他顺着墙面茂密的爬山虎一路滑下去，就如同一个真正的玩具一样僵硬。他现在轻巧的体型和体重给了他逃跑的可能，爬山虎绝不可能负担起一个成年人的重量。他从来没有想过有这么一天，可以仅仅依靠这样柔弱的藤草就从五楼安全落地。

吉尔伯特现在几乎有些庆幸自己选择了这个容器了！他一溜烟地滚到一楼，在爬山虎的根处感激地拍了拍那些纠缠不清的根茎，“谢了！”可以的话吉尔伯特想要在所有的楼边种上这种可爱的植物，当然他并不是爱上灵魂出窍的感觉。

 

“呐~这是什么？”一个高大的身影笼罩在吉尔伯特的身上，伸手拎起了他，伴着浓浓伏特加的味道扑面而来。

伊万！

吉尔伯特不敢动了，直直地挺起身板僵硬在伊万手里。

“感觉很像小耀家的那只熊猫……叫什么来着？=V=球球？滚滚？”

绝望的看着自己被两只大手抓住，担心被当作怪物对待，于是只能够装作是人偶一只，吉尔伯特觉得自己额边一滴冷汗滑落。

“呐，是滚滚的儿子吧！”

永远看起来都像是醉醺醺的伊万摸摸自己的大鼻子，将见到的小滚滚（他是这样以为的）放在自己的肩上，从地上拾起不知道什么时候就被一直带在身边的水管，晃晃悠悠的往家里走。被耷拉在肩膀上还必须装作没有生命的样子，吉尔伯特身体上和精神上都快僵硬麻木了。他背脊上那张被王耀称作“符”的东西在空气里摇动，被俄/罗/斯人走路时带上的气流刮得哗哗作响，但是伊万似乎真的有些醉了——从他充斥着伏特加气味的鼻腔就可以知道这一点——没有发现吉尔伯特现在的状况有多么可笑。

他要把我带到哪儿去？

吉尔伯特没有任何反抗的办法，就算是在自己本身的身体里他也干不过伊万，之前在酒吧醉酒时的纪录是伊万全胜，他拼不过这个有着高大的身材的俄/罗/斯人这是事实，以及，目前他的这个身体根本就不能称之为身体啊！

 

他要把我带到哪儿去？

吉尔伯特仅仅想了几秒钟就确定了伊万的目的地，他家。

为什么？

还需要问为什么吗少年？这位先生喝醉酒之后的真情流露就是将所有东西都带回家T_T……

 

“全部成为露西亚~”

当那个总喜欢用娃娃音卖萌恶魔一手高举空酒瓶一手挥舞水管的时候，每个人需要作的唯一一件事情就是，跑！

吉尔伯特打了个寒颤。

 

“小滚滚你要吃点什么呢？~”伊万将自己的酒杯重重摔在桌面上，轻快的尾音微微上扬，这表示他的心情很好，而吉尔伯特眼泪都快下来了。

混、混蛋阿这家伙今天到底喝了多少酒？Q皿Q这样不分轻重的手法自己不会被他分尸吧！

“嗯，还有露西亚特制罗宋汤~”虽然是说着家常菜，但是伊万不由分说地向酒杯里灌酒。

高纯度的伏特加仅仅是蔓延出来的气味就已经足够呛人。吉尔伯特用了很大的力气才保证自己没有咳出来。

“小滚滚也来尝尝露西亚家的伏特加吧！”恶魔甜甜的笑容和他现在所做的事情完全不着边际，他抓起酒杯然后将魔抓伸向了幸运小熊猫……

幸运个鬼啊！T皿T

吉尔伯特彻底认识到此时不跑就再也跑不掉了！他顾不上自己短小的身体，从伊万家不算矮的椅子上摔下去，然后飞奔着向门口跑。上帝保佑！那门是开着的！

吉尔伯特激动的冲出门缝，他以为那里就是他逃脱升天（什么？）的好机会……

 

只要是一个有着正常的生活常识的人，见到一个玩偶突然有了生命而且在你面前逃跑，都会被自己的生活常识以及所见的反差吓倒，尽管伊万目前没有太多清醒的意识，但是突然有物体从自己面前移动开来这也让他微微楞了一下。他揉了揉眼睛，却地自己看到的是不是幻觉，但是幸运小熊猫——或者说是他的小滚滚——却是消失了。

伊万低头钻进桌子下面，撩开地毯（那里怎么可能会有！），同时瞅瞅酒瓶里面（更不会！）都没有看到那只小滚滚。

是幻觉吧。

俄/罗/斯人自顾自灌了一口伏特加，然后在他准备继续下去的时候，后院土豆田里传来“轰隆隆”的爆炸声。（2*）

这也是幻觉吧。

俄/罗/斯人没有怀疑自己的判断。

 

0.6在悲剧的时候遇到萌妹子有的时候也是悲剧特别是在萌妹子还有一个关心她的兄长

 

你！妹！

吉尔伯特很想大骂。

到底是怎样的大脑决定了你神奇的行为方式伊万！怎么会有人在土豆田里埋地雷？！Q皿Q本大爷不过是要从后院出去罢了你想谋杀我么？！

吉尔伯特无力的对着空气挥了挥他被地雷烤焦的手臂。

虽然只是临时的身体到好歹也是本大爷宝贵的身体啊！还有你就是这样防范你的邻居么？小偷才因该防范你吧你这个谋杀犯！等本大爷拿回了身体我一定要……=皿=……不过……我现在在哪儿？

好像迷路了……我是小少爷吗……

吉尔伯特在泥泞的的蔬菜园边上躺平，他的布偶身体快要碎掉了，屁股上破了个大洞，差点被烧掉的棉花从里面露出来。由于在泥土里滚动了很久，现在的他成功的从幸运小熊猫变成了幸运小黑熊。

会被当成破烂无视吧！

吉尔伯特有些绝望的想，现在估计他也没有办法依靠这样一副破烂有丑陋的身体引诱到（阿勒？）一个有爱心的小姑娘的关注。

怎么办，已经没力气的阿……

阿西，你快见不到本大爷了……

 

“这个……”一双少女特有的温柔的手将它抬起，托离了地面。

吉尔伯特几乎要以为那是天使！

“真可怜。”少女擦去吉尔伯特脸上的泥土，将它护在手心里，准备带回家。

瓦修！你有个天使一样的妹妹阿！吉尔伯特内心流出了感动的泪水。

 

 

“这样就好了！”列支满意的收好针线，她托着吉尔伯特对准镜子，吉尔伯特尴尬的看着镜子里面自己的样子。

什、什么嘛！

王耀的符被列支妹妹直接裹了进去，似乎也没有影响到它的效果，吉尔伯特屁股上的大洞被列支灵巧的手补好了，还特地缝上了一朵充满了少女心的粉红色小花。列支妹妹似乎认为这朵粉红色的小花很适合黑白色的幸运小熊猫，不过如果她了解到其实这里面住着一个大老爷们不知道会怎么想。

 

“现在……”列支妹妹放下小熊猫，“我们该去洗澡了，小熊……。”

少女到衣橱取换洗的衣服，吉尔伯特愣在原地内心挣扎万分。

本、本大爷可没有偷窥少女洗澡的嗜好阿/////

不过现在跑的话一定会吓坏小列支的吧……

瓦修会杀了我的！

所以不能跑啊……

不过要是不小心被发现……

吉尔伯特想到了瓦修举着枪满世界追杀自己的样子。

但是是列支主动要求本大爷一起洗澡的呐……

……

 

T_T为什么本大爷一定要纠结这种事……

 

“好了！”列支将所有的衣服都放进衣篮里，然后抱着吉尔伯特走进浴室，将它小心的放到浴缸底部，列支开始准备使用的用品。

吉尔伯特此时只能听到自己的心跳声在不断的放大。

和少女一起……洗澡……

吉尔伯特不敢再想下去了，他感觉到自己鼻腔里有鲜血涌动，当然，布偶是没有什么血液的，这只不过是他的感觉罢了。

“呐，刚才的符纸似乎是不能碰冷水的样子……”列支突然意识的这件事。

吉尔伯特松了口气。

太、太好了……

“恩，还是用吸尘器吧！”想到了新办法的少女拎起吉尔伯特来到客厅，打开吸尘器的时候吉尔伯特觉得他有生之年都不会想要在使用那东西了！太可怕了！小熊猫怎么可能经受得起这种东西！

不顾吉尔伯特无声的反抗，列支妹妹将吉尔伯特按在地上开始执行她的计划，当吸尘器扁平的吸口触上吉尔伯特的时候，后者发出了他作为一只幸运小熊猫所能做到的最大叫声。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”T皿T“本大爷会死掉的阿！！！！！！！”

列支吓得松开了手，小熊猫继续跳起来指着小姑娘，“小列支！不要用这么恐怖的办法好不好？！本大爷疼死了！QAQ”

然后列支妹妹有了一般小女生应该有的反应……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————！哥哥！！！！！！有怪物！！！！！！！！”

 

 

“瓦修的家不知道为什么今天枪声不停。”

在家里弹琴时被无数次打断最后不得不放弃的小少爷如是说。

 

0.7在自己变得奇怪的时候其实遇见大姐大还是不错的选择…………才怪T皿T

 

吉尔伯特结束了今天第二次大逃亡的时候发誓要用半个日记本来纪念今天的匪夷所思（他确实是那样做了），但是现在他的首要目标其实应该是回到路德维希的办公室。

“我的天……”吉尔伯特现在依然还能感受到耳边的轰鸣声，他随意地靠在灌木丛上，“瓦修到底有多少家伙藏在家里！”

“咦？这不是吉尔伯特家的幸运小熊猫么？”一个身影停在吉尔伯特的面前。

吉尔伯特对上眼，“男、男人婆！”=口=！

布偶说话了布偶说话了布偶说话了布偶说话了……

伊丽莎白的脑子瞬间被这句话占领。

糟糕！

吉尔伯特连忙捂住嘴巴，我是笨蛋吗怎么突然说话了会吓倒人的！

吉尔伯特小心翼翼的看着伊丽莎白，认真地决定如果她尖叫他一定放弃跟她对峙的局面马上离开。

伊丽莎白沉默了一分钟来梳理面前这件奇怪的事情，一人一布偶就这样大眼瞪小眼的对峙了一分多钟。

“你是……吉尔伯特那个笨蛋吧！”虽然觉得不可思议，但是伊丽莎白说服自己暂时不要去考虑那个。

“男人婆你还挺有眼光的嘛！”这么快就认出了本大爷！

听到这里，伊丽莎白已经能够确定这就是吉尔伯特了，她弯腰拎起脏兮兮的布偶先生，“你的样子还真……”伊丽莎白突然看到他屁股上红色的可爱小花，爆发出不可抑制的笑声，“哈哈哈哈哈……！你是天真的小女生吗竟然喜欢那种东西！还专门缝在那种地方！”

爽朗的笑声彻底激怒的吉尔伯特，“不许笑！又不是本大爷自愿的你放开我！=皿=”他在伊丽莎白的手中挣扎但是一点效果都没有。

“哈哈哈哈！！！！我忍不住了！想不到你还有这样的癖好！唉我说啊，吉尔伯特你应该绣的是黄色的菊花才对啊！哈哈哈！！！”

伊丽莎白差点就要滚到地上去了。

“杀了你！！！！！！”吉尔伯特红了眼晃动着身体想要攻击伊丽莎白，可惜目前的状况他根本没有还手之力。

“好啦好啦……”伊丽莎白擦掉眼角的泪水，她的肚子很久没有因为笑而痛成这样了，“你怎么会变成这样？”

吉尔伯特不太情愿的告诉了她。

“不知道原因就变成这样？”

别再提了，吉尔伯特一脸沮丧，虽然小熊猫的表情很难看出来。

“好吧看在你这么倒霉的份上，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”伊丽莎白笑吟吟地看着他。

“我想……我现在需要回到阿西的办公室去……”

“正好，我要去弗朗西斯那里去，一起吧。”伊丽莎白笑着提议。

吉尔伯特突然间发现男人婆这个人还不错，之前怎么就没有发现呢？

“不过在这之前……”伊丽莎白依旧微笑不变，但是却从手提包里掏出绳子（怎么会有？！）一把将吉尔伯特绑在旁边的树枝上，“我要做一个小小的纪录作为某人之后日记的参照物哟~”

“什、什么？！”=口=

“羞耻照片什么的永远都不嫌多~”

伊丽莎白晃动着手上的相机成功的黑了……

 

救命！救命！救命啊！QAQQQQQQQQQQQQQ！

 

 

“哥哥？！”心电感应似的一震，路德维希突然感到哥哥似乎处在什么危险之中（……），他刚刚醒来的时候就发现哥哥不见了，于是一贯工作认真负责的德/国/人破天荒地请了假跑出来寻找自己的哥哥。他搜寻了所有哥哥通常会去的地方，并且沿着回家的路仔细的搜寻，除了发现自己办公室窗台下的爬山虎被轻微的破坏之外一点线索都没有，他都快要急疯了！

在来回了两次未果的情况下，路德维希回到了家。家里，二楼吉尔伯特的床上还安静地躺着他的身体。

路德维希坐到床边小心翼翼地将手伸到吉尔伯特的鼻翼之下，内心的挣扎、担心、焦虑在感受到哥哥平稳的呼吸时似乎又有了一丝缓解，害怕的感觉在确定对方生命特征平稳的情况下驱散了一点，但是现在的情况依然不足以让人安心。

“你在哪儿，哥哥……”路德维希将哥哥的身体搂在怀里，“你到底去哪儿了？”

吉尔伯特温暖的体温宣告着这个身体依然健康，可是现在却了无生气，他重要的一部分脱离了这个身体，于是这就变成了一个空壳。

路德维希搂紧了他，内心的不安又涌了出来。

 

哥哥，你在哪儿？

 

叮铃铃——！家里的电话欢快的叫出声来。

“喂？这是路德维希。”

“我是亚瑟。”

 

 

 

“男人婆你到底有完没完！Q皿Q！”

“再等一会儿就好了马上就好了！”伊丽莎白没有放过任何空闲的时机不停地按着快门。

天空变得阴暗，翻滚的黑云相互撞击着彼此摩擦出闪电，惊天动地的雷鸣声响彻天穹。

“呐……快下雨了呢。”伊丽莎白抬头看看天空。

“快放开我啊！”

“马上就来！”伊丽莎白恋恋不舍的收好手中的相机，然后准备去解开绑住吉尔伯特的绳子。

一道闪电在伊丽莎白的面前落下，劈开了绑住吉尔伯特的树枝……

怎么会……

伊丽莎白急忙冲过去，却看见幸运小熊猫落在地上一动不动，中间被击穿了一个大洞。

 

 

“伊莎你还真敢下手。”吉尔伯特恨恨说。

 

0.8以后再灵魂出窍我一定会去找你麻烦的上帝先生！

 

“要下雨的样子，嘉龙快去收衣服阿鲁！”

“已经搞定了，大佬。”

“那就好……”王耀又躺回他的太师椅，“嘉龙阿……你有没有遇到过灵魂出窍这种事情？”

“无有。”王耀的弟弟王嘉龙帮着沏上茶，“只听说过……偶尔发生，一般不会持续太久的时间，游荡一会儿就会回到体内，所以一般人都会认为是做了个梦而已。”

“会自己回去阿……”王耀挠挠头。

也就是说没有什么功能性强大的符纸可以推荐给路德维希了么？哎呀呀真遗憾阿鲁……

“对了嘉龙，你上次给我那个符是可以束缚灵魂的吧。”

“是，是可以封印灵魂在物品内的纸符。”

“阿，这样……”

“大佬你不会对灵魂出窍的人用了吧？除非揭开，否则就回不去……”

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么会呢？阿哈哈哈哈………………”

“大佬……你的口癖消失了。”

 

 

 

 

“关键是：吻。”

“吻？”

“有强壮的男人给予充满活力的吻就可以叫醒他。”

“这个……是童话里的情节吧……”

“我翻出来的魔法书就是这样写的阿！有疑问麻烦你去找作者好吗？”

“哦，那好，谢谢你。”

亚瑟柯克兰先生通常不是这样的人，虽然你有的时候会觉得他是个气急败坏的小老头，但是对于朋友来说，它是个可靠的朋友，至少比他面前的这个男人看起来好那么一点点。

“够了弗朗西斯！你真的是来帮忙的吗？！”

“这么说哥哥我可是会伤心的~~小亚瑟长大了就这样对待哥哥我了吗？”弗朗西斯露出可怜的样子，将亚瑟的魔法书抱在怀里寻求安慰。

“红酒混蛋你这一套对我已经没有用了！”亚瑟讽刺般的嘲笑他。

“真不可爱……”弗朗西斯哀怨的挥舞手中的书，一不小心书的封面和内容脱离，那本厚厚的古老的书划出一个抛物线飞了出去砸在书架上，弗朗西斯急忙跑过去捡。

“你想死吗？笨蛋！”气恼的亚瑟走过去准备夺回宝贵的书但是却被弗朗西斯严肃的表情吓倒了，“怎么了？”

弗朗西斯露出一个惨淡的笑脸，“小亚瑟……你似乎……真的是看到童话书了……”他指了指内壳上烫金的字：《用魔法角度笑看童话世界》

 

想想你给路德维希说的什么

——我翻出来的魔法书就是这样写的……

 

小亚瑟，你完了。弗朗西斯划出这样的口型。他笑着掏出手机。

亚瑟冲上去夺过电话狠狠的瞪着他，因为尴尬和羞涩脸上发烫，但是他的骄傲不允许他低头认错，“你敢////！”

“噢”像是找到了什么有趣的事情，“那就像办法堵住哥哥我的嘴吧。”

弗朗西斯捧住他的脸笑着吻了下去。

 

 

路德维希挂了电话回到哥哥床边。

 

——关键是：吻。

——有强壮的男人给予充满活力的吻就可以叫醒他。

 

亚瑟作为他目前为止唯一认识，似乎（……）能掌握到一些魔法知识的人，无疑他的话是比较可信的。

 

但是这个条件……路德维希的视线落在的哥哥薄的有些透明的唇上，他觉得脸有一些红。吉尔伯特的嘴唇有着非常漂亮的唇线，连弗朗西斯都认为：那是值得哥哥我费心去摘取的美丽果实~~不像一些人因为厚度而性感，他的嘴唇反而因为那种淡淡地透明感让人觉得诱人。

路德维希盯了好一会儿，在伦理道德上的理智始终让他不敢逾越，但是现在这是让哥哥恢复正常的唯一方法。是生死攸关的大事啊！他凑了上去，尽管知道这是非做不可但是依然觉得难以下手。在距离大约十公分的地方踯躅不前，路德维希的内心面临着前所未有的压力。

窗外一道闪亮的雷划破了天空，吓得他一惊，但是这似乎也为他下定了决心一样，于是他勇敢的凑了上去。

吉尔伯特在他们相聚不到三厘米的时候睁开了眼睛。

“呃，阿西？你在干什么？”

吉尔伯特看着距离自己不到三厘米的路德维希的脸，他感觉的自己似乎是被搂在怀里的。

“哥哥！”

路德维希将怀里的人紧紧搂住，不安，担心，害怕都在这个时候化作另外一种情感涌出来，他的眼睛有些湿润，不敢让哥哥看见自己眼睛里面的泪光所以固执地不回头。

“阿哈哈！阿西我没事了！不用担心！”吉尔伯特安抚似的大力拍打着自己的弟弟的背，向当年对待幼小的路德维希那样，给与他他的勇气和力量。

“……”路德维希蹦着脸不让眼泪落下来。

“好了没事了阿西……”吉尔伯特转移话题似的笑笑。“说起来啊你刚刚时要干什么呀？”

“……”

“不想说吗？”

“……”

“算了，既然不想告诉我的话……啊呜……嗯”

 

 

既然是需要这样的话，还是补上一个吧。当作这一次的封印那样，以后，也绝对再也不让你离开。

FIN

 


End file.
